The Queen of Arendelle
by Jthefanfan
Summary: King and Queen kept Elsa in her room and cut off all her social connection after they found Elsa's intention to kill Anna. However, the desire of being the queen of Arendelle has not been eliminated. Elsa sneaked out at Anna's coronation day. This is my first Fan fiction. It will be nice if somebody can look at it and give me suggestions. Your review will be extremely important.


The castle is full of guests. Drinks, food, and music! It has been 10 years since last time King and Queen invited people over. They talk and laugh. It is such a wonderful family. Unfortunately, Princess Elsa is "sick" today. It will be fun to have her, but who cares? Everybody is having fun.

"Princess Elsa, you can't…" A servant runs after her. Elsa ignores her and enters the main hall where everybody is. Elsa looks pale, but still beautiful. Honestly, she has that power inside her body. This is how a Queen should look like. Anna is pretty too, but she looks too ordinary. Today, Elsa wears a blue dress, and she braids her hair into one side. She is gorgeous. Her beauty attracts everyone's attentions since she appears.

"What are you doing here, Elsa?" the Queen asks.

"What are you doing here? I am the Queen of Arendelle. This is my day! " Elsa replies.

"You still don't understand." Queen signs.

"Elsa?" Anna runs to Elsa with a big hug. "I am so happy to see you outside of your room. Look at you. You are so beautiful."

"Come on" Elsa pushes Anna away "Stop pretending like we like each other! You disguise me."

"Enough! Go back to your room, Elsa" the Queen commands.

"Mom!" Anna doesn't understand why do King and Queen cuts Elsa off.

"If you don't call it off, I am going to tell everybody your little secret. We can let them decide who should be their Queen."

"What? What are you talking about, Elsa? I am your elder sister, so, according to the law..." Anna says. She doesn't understand why does Elsa always think she is the one should inherent the throne.

"Give me a break, please. You poor thing. Who do you think you are? You don't even belong here" Elsa rolls her eyes.

The room suddenly falls into silence. People were shock to hear what Elsa just said. The Queen feels embarrassed by people's gazes.

"Back to your room! Now!" The King enters the room and shouts.

"Great! Everybody is here!" Elsa sneers. She turns to Anna. "You know what? I am done with the whole princes Anna thing. You think you are better than me? You are not even a princess! You are adopted! Elder sister? You are not even here when I was born"

"Is that true? Mother? " Anna asks the Queen. The Queen keeps silent. "Father?" The King lowers his head.

The guest were in shock by all of these. Arendelle almost gives the throne to a girl outside the Royal family. People whisper to each other, and a lady in a yellow dress raises her voice and says "If Anna can be the Queen, I can be the queen too." "Then I can be the King." a man laugh.

"Bring Princess Elsa to her room. She is not sober right now." The King commands. Four guards walk to Elsa.

"Stay away from me" Elsa waves her hand to creates an icy barrier.

"Monster!" A short man shouted. Shock!

Terrified! Everybody is gaping at Elsa.

Elsa is embarrassed too. Actually this is not Elsa expects. Although King and Queen always tell her to "conceal don't feel", she has never understand why. She knows she is special, but what is wrong of being different. Elsa always thinks people will appreciate her power if they can see it. They will be amazed by what she is capable. She has been waiting for this moment for her whole life; however, "monster" is certainly not what she want.

A man picks up a pie and throws it to Elsa. "Kill the monster!" A voice comes out from the crowd. People start throwing things to Elsa.

Elsa can't believe what is happening. People in Arendelle are not as understanding as she expects. She needs to be alone for a moment. The crowd makes her feel nauseous. She moves her right hand across her body to create the barrier; unfortunately, hundreds of icy arrows come out from nowhere. A few men in the front were hit down.

"Monster! Monster!" The short man keeps shouting.

"Elsa" Anna begs. "Stop it!"

Elsa can't explain herself that she was not intended to hurt those people. Actually, Elsa does not even know she is capable to be that kind of violent before then. She is scared by herself too.

"It is coming." The Queen murmurs. The King hugs her and signs, he says "Arendelle still can't escape that curse."

Elsa runs away. Anna tries to chase after her, but the King stops Anna and tells her "she is dangerous. I can't let you risk your life to do that. Your mother and I are old now. There is nothing much we can do for Arendelle. Arendelle need you to stay".

Anna nods while she is wiping her tears.

Prince Hans steps forward and says "My Lord, please give me the chance to bring Princess Elsa back to Arendelle. I will talk to her. We used to be best friend when we were young. She won't hurt me. I can talk to her, and let her comes back in peace."

The King tells Hans to be careful.

One week later. Hans finally finds Elsa by following her trace. Elsa builds herself an icy castle. The castle is ten times bigger than which in Arendelle. Although it is freezing, Hans cannot stop expressing his amazement. Everything is like crystal. No matter how strong a troop is, there is impossible for human being to build this up in one week. He has never seen anything as splendid as this.

Out of nowhere, Hans is lifted by a huge snowy hand. "Put me down! Right now!" Hans commands. However, he knows his words do not work here. He is brought to the main hall, where Elsa is sitting in the middle of it on her icy throne. Although Hans is terrified by this unknown creature, he still can't stop appreciating what Elsa has built.

"Well, well, well," Elsa says "welcome to my kingdom, Prince Hans"

"Nice to see you and your little friend, Princess Elsa. You look gorgeous." Hans says.

"Don't you see my castle? I am the Queen here." Elsa smiles.

"Oh, right. Yes, my Queen. You are the real Queen, don't you?" Step by step, Hans walks toward Elsa.

Although Elsa does not feel comfortable with Hans approach, she tries to keep calm and pretends she does not care at all. "I have no interest to that place. I am sick of those uncultured barbarian. Everything here is better than Arendelle." Elsa says.

Hans walks pass Elsa and stands behind her back. He leans forward and whisperes to Elsa's ear "But you have no one to share your joy here. Don't you feel lonely here?"

Elsa stands up and steps forward. She wants to keep some distance with Hans. Although she always has the feeling for him, she is not used to physically close to anything alive.

Hans follows Elsa's steps and says "don't you want to teach them a lesson and tell them who the Queen of Arendelle".

Elsa signs, "the King and Queen, I mean my own father and mother has already given the throne to an outsider. There is nothing I can do about it. I know they always want to get rid of me, because I am cursed. I hope they are happy now"

Hans laughs and says "Do you mean Anna? Come on! Stop kidding me. Do you really think the people of Arendelle will approve Anna as their Queen after they know she is not related to the Royal family? You are the only Princess of Arendelle. You know that, right? The King and the Queen are old now. There is nothing much they can do. No one can stop you if you go back now. My Queen, my beautiful Queen Elsa." Hans tries to wrap his hands around Elsa's body from her back.

Elsa breaks herself away immediately from Hans. She does not like Hans's disrespectful behavior. This is rude. She does not like it at all. At the same time, she enjoys this human touching interaction. She needs to be touched. She needs someone to love her and care about her desperately at this moment. After all, it is such a pain to suffer the loneliness.

"What do you want from me?" Elsa tires not to have eye contact with Hans.

"Go back to Arendelle with me, my Queen" Hans replies.

"I can't. You saw what they said about me. They think I am a monster. I won't be accepted even if I go back." Elsa walks steps further from Hans. She does not know what she is hiding from. She knows she wants Hans. Maybe not Hans. She needs a man, or a woman. She does not even care. Her brain is not functioning well since that hug from Hans a few seconds ago. That feeling is wonderful. All she want is experience that human temperature one more time. She is waiting for Hans's further action. She wants Hans to hold her from her back. Only this time she wants Hans to do it harder, then she can't break away anymore. She wants Hans to kiss her neck and face. She wants Hans to stroke her hair and whisper by her ear. But she can't. She can't let Hans outguess her. For what? She does not know. Her body is contradicting her brain right now, and both of them are out of control. "Why is Hans still not moving?" She asks herself inside her mind.

"My Queen! You don't need them to accept you. You are the Queen. Bring some people, some soldiers, just like your little friend there." Hans points his finger at Marshmallow, Elsa's body guard.

"I can't do that! They are my family!" Elsa turns around. She is a little bit mad at Hans, but her heart is beating very fast after she saw Hans's beautiful face. She moves her eyes away after her eyes matched Hans's eyes. She knows this is not the time nor the place for her to think about these kind of stuffs, but she just can't help.

Hans sneers. "Can't you? My queen! You tried to kill your sister when you were eight. You think nobody knows why the King and Queen shut the castle down? Stop pretending you are innocent."

Elsa is surprised Hans knows so much. The King and Queen have never announced the reason why they closed the gates or Anna's injury. "That is an accident! Why can't you guys just believe me once! I am not intended to kill her! I admit that I hate her. I hate the fact that my parent is going to give our throne to someone who does not even belong to this family. I hate them from the bottom of my heart. But killing her is too much!"

Hans asks "Really? Think again. If it is one hundred percent an accident, you naught girl. You have always wanted to be the Queen and nothing can be in your way. I know you, Elsa. I know you more than anybody else. You can control your power, can't you? Please stop pretending innocent in front of me. You don't need to. I am not them. I love you, Elsa, no matter whoever you are and whatever you have done. Let's go back to Arendelle together. You can take back what originally belongs to you. Just let them afraid of you, then they will know who is taking charge there. We can be together forever. Let's make things right, my Queen."

"Enough!" Elsa shouts "Get out of my castle!"

"Alright" Hans back off and says "think about it. You will see me soon."

Chen 4


End file.
